happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cease of Cake
Cease of Cake is a season 111 episode of HTFF. Plot The brand new bakery at the town is just opened by Souffle and also with the help of Muddy and Sweets. After few visitors coming visit the bakery, sudden gunshot heard at the town and near to the bakery. Realizing it's Zet beating Chef Meow up for giving him "bad" food. Zet later points to the bakery as the next place he would try before crashing intentionally into Chef Meow's restaurant and drives away. Sweets trying to run towards injured Chef Meow but too late since he being crushed by falling sign. Souffle doesn't know much about Zet and somehow trying her best to bake the delicious cake for him. Sweets somehow wanted to help her out along with Muddy, who being asked by Sweets to help to bake the cake out. Muddy, shows no emotion on her face and just agreed with it. After few moments of baking, they almost finished the cake and Sweets wanted to try it out. Unfortunately, Sweets actually poisoned by the cake and stumbles around the kitchen, causing some knives and forks fall and pin her to the floor. Souffle shocked by this and sees Muddy, who is holding a bottle of poison. She quickly grabs it and throws both poison and cake out of the window. The cake later thrown directly into Calorie's mouth, causing him to get poisoned and rolling down the road, crushing several vehicles before splattered into the building. Souffle need to do bake the new cake again without Sweets this time, also trying to keep Muddy from making trouble. Sweets still alive but dying on the floor, but also managed to tell Souffle some instructions to bake to cake fast before Zet comes. Souffle trying to follow the instructions by Sweets meanwhile Muddy doing her own cake in the background. Sweets coughs out some blood that causing Souffle to trip over it, also tossing a tray away. Floral and Fawn are seen with their sliced bun before their head get sliced in half by the tray. A siren is heard at the outside, giving the sign that Zet is now arrived. Souffle sees the cake is not even finished and also the corpses inside the bakery. The only option she have is to distract Zet by throwing a donut into his windshield. Zet sees the donut and accusing nearby laughing Bother for throwing it before attacking him. Souffle managed to hide the corpses and also finished the cake. Zet comes in and leaving brutally injured Bother behind him. Nervous Souffle quickly put the cake on the tray and giving it to Zet, not aware that she took Muddy's cake. Souffle somehow realizing she took the wrong one but Zet eats it anyway. Zet giving unpleasant look and spits the cake out of his mouth, also throws it to Muddy. Zet trying to attack them with his gun until Muddy stabs his head from behind with a cake knife. The bakery later still working fine with Souffle and Muddy working inside it. Sweets is shown still alive but in weakened state and with bandages, still trying to test out some desserts but with more careful. Muddy later shows her own cake, which actually sliced part of Zet's head. Souffle and Sweets are shocked by this and the latter falls, also getting her hand pinned by a knife again. The episode ends when Souffle throws the "cake" out of the window and hit someone again in the process. Moral "The sweet taste of something calms the soul." Deaths *Chef Meow is crushed by a sign. *Some Generic Tree Friends are crushed inside the cars by Calorie. *Calorie is poisoned and splattered into the wall. *Floral and Fawn get their head sliced in half. *Zet's head is stabbed from the back by Muddy. Injuries *Chef Meow is beaten by Zet. *Sweets is poisoned and got her limbs pinned into the floor, later got her hand pinned again by a knife. *Bother is badly beaten by Zet. Trivia *This marks the debut of Souffle and Cream. Also marks Muddy's first starring role. *The title is a pun of "piece of cake". *Doe, Raylan and Cream are seen along with other Generic Tree Friends inside the bakery at the start of the episode. Meanwhile Seth is the one who got hit by a "cake" in the end. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 111 episodes